


The Price Paid

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Immortal Lovers [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara and Cat know the price, but who will pay it?





	The Price Paid

**Author's Note:**

> This is the latest part of the story, thanks for following the series and hope you enjoy.

 

Cat and Kara stood there in stunned silence as Astra ran her fingers over the leather spine of the book in her hands, Kara and Cat looked to each other and then back at Astra beyond confused at her words.

“Why?” Kara asked, Cat was about to ask the same thing but Kara had beaten her to it.

Astra smiled as she looked to them both before explaining “You both are the victims of a curse that has plagued Soul mates for thousands of year, every few hundred years when soul mates are united they live together for a few hundred years” she said placing the book on the bed “Then they both are given the choice” Astra said.

“What choice?” Cat asked as she stared at Astra curiously.

“The choice on who will be mortal, the choice on which one of you will pay the price” Astra said as she walked to the window and looked out at the city before looking to both Kara and Cat “The price of mortality is that one of you will be taken from this world and locked away, forever immortal and doomed to walk the steps in a land of monsters and warriors” Astra’s words send shivers up Kara’s and Cat’s spine.

Astra smiled and nodded to the book “when you have decided which one will pay the price… open the book and whisper my name, I will come and collect you” she vanished in a puff of smoke leaving behind Kara and Cat with fear in their eyes.

Night descended upon the city and both Kara and Cat were lying in bed with their arms wrapped around each other, neither wanted to let go as Astra’s words filtered through their mind.

“We going to talk about it?” Kara asked and Cat shook her head.

“No… we’re not discussing this” Cat replied firmly, “If the price of mortality is that then we’re not paying it” she stated firmly with a growl.

“Cat, mortality… you can have a family… children” Kara replied.

Cat narrowed her eyes and stared at her wife in horror “you’re not thinking of sacrificing yourself, are you?” she asked.

Kara raised her eyebrows and snorted “Well I am sure as hell not going to sacrifice you, you deserve to be happy” she replied.

“Kara I’ve been happy with you for over 300 years, nothing is worth losing you” she replied, “And if a choice needs to be made I will go with Astra, you will be able to live, love, have children” Cat smiled tearfully “You can have you’re happy ending” she whispered.

Kara lowered her head and turned over so she was facing away from Cat “Killer’s don’t get happy ending” she replied.

Cat sighed in response “Damn it Kara… let it go” she demanded and Kara shook her head “I can’t” she whispered brokenly.

The night set in and Cat fell into a troubled sleep, mean whilst Kara watched her wife sleep and she smiled sadly before sliding out of bed and headed over to the closet where an old chest was waiting for her, it was an oak made chest with carvings of 2 revolvers and a star underneath them.

She smiled as she opened the chest and inside was a belt holster with 2 revolvers from her gunslinger days, she grabbed them and from the chest and put them on the couch before planting a kiss on her wife’s forehead.

“Live, love and be happy” she whispered tearfully “I love you” she grabbed the book and she grabbed her car keys and belt holsters before walking out the door, 300 years of happiness was why she was doing this… Cat made her happy for 300 years but now it was Cat’s turn to be happy.

Driving out to the old warehouse where nobody ventured, Kara put her belt holster on and stood in the centre of the empty warehouse, opening the book slowly Kara leaned in and whispers softly “Astra” and there was a slight gust of wind.

Kara stood there in silence before turning to face the figure standing in the shadows “I’m ready” she said and Astra stepped from the shadows.

Mean whilst Cat woke up in her’s and Kara’s bed, she looked around and there was no sign of Kara at all which was weird, Kara never left without her when they went to work of course Kara always arrived second after getting Cat’s coffee but now they had the week off and after yesterday’s startling events well to say Cat was even more troubled was an understatement.

“Kara” she called out but then she spotted Kara’s old chest where she kept her guns from her gunslinger days stored, Cat was even more troubled in fact she was panicking, but there was no answer and Cat was getting even more worried about her wife until she saw the letter on the side and her heart froze as she read it.

‘Goodbye’ it read, it was Kara’s handwriting and that was when Cat knew the truth about what Kara had done.

Kara cried out as she was thrown through the portal and bounced along the sand, the sun shining down on her, she groaned painfully as she lay there, the feeling of the hot sun on her skin was unbearable.

The last thing she saw in the distance was the large black castle before she passed out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
